Take a Chance
by TeamKlaroline
Summary: As Klaus tries more and more to fight his feelings for Caroline, she can't stop thinking about him. She ends up at his mansion, trying desperately to fight her way back into his life. Multi-Chapter.


**Take A Chance**

**Emma: Hey everyone! So this is my brand new fanfiction account (my old one was xGoldxRosex) and it's also my very first TVD fanfiction :) I'm dying right now without TVD, so I thought I would start writing fanfictions again. I haven't wrote a fanfic in a very, very, very long time and the last one I did was about iCarly. The fanfictions I will be writing will be TVD (Klaroline and Delena), iCarly (Seddie), Victorious (Cabbie), and Shugo Chara (Amuto, Rimahiko and Kutau). So if you like any (or all) of these pairing stay tuned to my channel! :)**

**Okay, so Klaroline (in the space of 2 months) has taken over my life. They are so perfect for each other that's it's unbelievable! I have even changed my tumblr (TeamKlarolineForever) and my twitter (Klaroline_TVD) to 100% support of Klaroline; so basically I'm obsessed! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.**

Chapter 1; Dreaming of You

_"Tyler?" She called softly as she looked up into his eyes. He was staring down into hers like he was looking into the stars beyond the heavens._

_"I'm right here, and I'll never leave you again" he assured her. He was back, his sire bond broken and his heart still hers to have. Her eyes began to fill will hope and light once again. She had missed him more than anthing, or anyone._

_"Is the sire bond really gone?" she asked. He paused as he took a few moments to embrace the girl he had missed so much. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead as his lips formed a smile._

_"I'm free" he stated which brought Caroline to tears. She was so happy that she couldn't hold back. He smiled as he embraced her in a hug. Her eyes closed softly as she smiled, her cheeks soiled with tears._

_And for a few moments, everything seemed perfect...Until she opened her eyes again._

_"What's the matter, love?" _

_There was a man there, wrapped in her arms...but it wasn't Tyler._

_"Klaus" she stated as she backed away._

_"You don't have to say my name with such hostility, love" he smirked as he took a step closer and placed his hand on her still soiled cheek. She felt a rush buzz through her body and she looked up into his eyes. _

_And all she saw was pain._

_She saw his painful expression and it brought a slight ache to her stomach. The amount of sadness built up in his eyes was unbearable. _

_"Why are you so sad?" she asked, searching his eyes for an answer. His hand fled from her cheek as he fled from her sight. _

_Caroline just stood there, starstruck._

_"Caroline?" she heard from behind. She looked around but nobody was there._

_"Caroline!" she heard again. It was a voice she knew all too well._

_"Wake up!"_

_..._

"Caroline!" Elena called, eventually resulting to throwing a pillow at her face.

Her eyes shot open in an instant.

"Elena?" She slowly rose as she eyed the brunnette.

"It's eleven, why are you still in bed?" Elena laughed as she sat down on the edge of Caroline's bed.

"How did you get in?" she asked, still half asleep.

"You left your front door open" she stated. Caroline nodded and flopped back into her bed, "Just let me sleep longer" she mumbled. She wanted to go back to her dream, she wanted to know why he was so upset.

"Good dream?" Elena asked as if to read her mind. Caroline's eyes shot open in realization and sat up on her bed as she shook her head.

"Why are you here anyway?" she asked quietly, trying to get her mind off her dream.

"I came to apologize" she stated swiftly. Caroline turned confused, "For what?" Caroline searched her mind to try to find something Elena had done wrong lately, but nothing came to mind.

Elena read her blank expression, "With everything going on with Klaus and the originals, I forget about everything you're going through. Tyler's sire bond, and your father must be a lot to deal with and as your friend I haven't been very helpful or supportive lately. So I want to ap-"

"You don't have to apologize, Elena," Caroline interupted, "We have far too much to worry about right now, so don't worry about me"

"But I want to be here for you, Caroline. So I decided today I am going to spend the entire day with you. We can do whatever you want" she smiled.

Caroline thought for a minute. She thought about Elena's wordS, '_I want to be here for you'. _She took a deep breath and looked Elena in the eye.

"Elena I need to tell you something" she barely got out. Elena got worried as she looked at Caroline's anxious face.

"What's wrong?"

"...It's about Klaus"

**Emma: Click that little button below and send me a review! :) Please and thank you :) Other chapters will be longer!**


End file.
